The present invention relates to the cash transaction machine, and a more particularly to cash transaction machine and method for receiving cash (bills and coins) thrown in by a user of an automatic teller machine, an automatic charge paying machine or an automatic vending machine, transacting it by user's manipulation and redispensing cash as required.
In an automatic teller machine shown in JP-A-62-42296, the machine receives cash (bills and coins) thrown in by a user, transacts (receives) it by the user's manipulation and stores it in a bill storage box. It also transacts (pays) cash by the user's manipulation, takes bills out of the bill storage box and dispenses them to the user. In an automatic vending machine or an automatic ticketing machine, it receives cash thrown in by a user, transacts (dispenses commodities or issues a tcket) by th user's manipulation, and dispenses change as required. In those machines, the cash thrown in by the users are discharged as dispensing cash or change. Accordingly, dirty bills or coins may be included in the dispensed cash.
Money is transferred from many sources of people to other people and it is sometimes desired to clear the dirty money for the users or the manager of the machine. JP-A-47-45997, JP-A-49-24194 and JP-A-63-66059 disclose machines which sterilize and disinfect bills, but those are exclusively used for the sterilization and disinfection. Thus, in order to sterilize and disinfect the bills, the manager of the machine must handle the dirty bills and put them into the machine. Accordingly, it is not possible to automatically sterilize and disinfect the money without intervention of the manager in a machine such as the cash transaction machine which receives the cash thrown in by the user, transacts it by the user's manipulation, and redischarges the thrown-in cash as dispensing money or change.